Nunca más
by drahuesos
Summary: Situado en la segunda parte de Las Reliquias de la Muerte. Harry y Hermione en el Refugio, después de que a ella la haya torturado Bellatrix Lestrange.


_El meme de Varitas Fuera parece ser que hace que mi musa (hasta tiene nombre, Cali, :D) parezca estar más activa que de costumbre, lo cual es toda una novedad. No sé cómo ni por qué, he escrito esto en "dos horas" (entiéndase mientras hablo por el messenger y miro algunas cosillas por Internet a la vez que me lío con los procesadores de texto), tiene una longitud más o menos pasable. _

_Es una escena entre Harry y Hermione, tirando a "romántica" (?) en El Refugio después de que a ella la haya torturado Bellatrix, ese personaje que me gusta tanto (más bien por la interpretación de Helena Bonham Carter que por el personaje en sí) pero que odio bastante (lo de los padres de Neville, por ejemplo, o Sirius... Y no, no me he olvidado de que torturó a Hermione, me encanta esa parte). _

_Pues nada, espero que os guste y no os aburra mucho._

_- Para **poriland** que pidió una varita Harry/Hermione en Livejournal._

- No soy JK Rowling, la Warner ni ninguna de las tantas editoriales. Así que no me pagan por escribir ni publicar fanfics.

* * *

><p><strong><span>NUNCA MÁS<span>**

Harry se levantó del suelo y echó un último vistazo a la tumba de Dobby. El elfo les había salvado a él y sus amigos de la mansión Malfoy después de que los Carroñeros les atraparan y de que Bellatrix torturara a Hermione. Había muerto cuando la daga de plata de la mortífaga se desapareció junto al grupo y se clavó en el pecho del antiguo sirviente de los Malfoy.

Se sacudió la arena que se le había quedado en los vaqueros y se encaminó hacia la casita de Bill y Fleur. Pequeña pero acogedora y ubicada en un sitio precioso, a la orilla del mar. Sin embargo, aquel lugar no se relacionaba con recuerdos felices para Harry.

La puerta de la casa de abrió, y, el artilugio instalado sobre el dintel hizo un curioso ruido. Por experiencia, Harry sabía que a Luna le habría encantado ese sonido, así que no le extrañó nada encontrarse a la muchacha cerca de la entrada, mirando ensimismada el acceso a la casita.

—Te veo pensativo, Harry. ¿Te ocurre algo? —comentó la característica voz de la Ravenclaw.

—No es nada, Luna, de verdad —respondió el muchacho—. ¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Primera habitación del pasillo a la derecha. Fleur ha ido a ver qué tal está —dijo sencillamente la rubia.

Harry le hizo caso y recorrió el pequeño saloncito, donde conversaban Ron y Bill, para llegar a un estrecho pasillo que, como toda la casa, parecía antiguo pero bonito y bien conservado. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Luna, el chico se acercó a la primera puerta que encontró y que quedaba a mano derecha. La habitación no era excesivamente grande, pero había espacio para dos camas normales y una cómoda cercana a la puerta. Sobre una pequeña mesita de noche (lámpara incluida) había una bandeja con algunas pociones y ungüentos y, cerca de una de las camas se hallaba la esposa del mayor de los Weasley. Fleur miraba fijamente la herida que Hermione tenía en el antebrazo. Por lo que Harry pudo deducir, los productos varios de la bandeja estaban destinados a curar o mejorar la herida que, si bien no tenía el aspecto que presentaba en la mansión Malfoy, estaba lejos de tener buen aspecto.

La bruja se giró hacia la puerta cuando vio que Hermione iba a pronunciar el nombre de Harry, así que, sin necesidad de decir palabra, el mago supo que podía entrar a la habitación y acercarse a la cama en la que descansaba su amiga cuando vio el gesto de la empleada de Gringotts.

—Yo me encargo —dijo Harry cuando comprobó que Fleur tenía en la mano un rollo de vendas.

La francesa asintió y Harry interpretó que era una forma de agradecerle su ofrecimiento, aunque algo peculiar. A continuación, la esposa de Bill se marchó del dormitorio y dejó solos a los dos amigos.

—Harry... —saludó Hermione en voz algo baja.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Harry, recogiendo los vendajes que había dejado Fleur sobre la mesita.

—Mejor. Aunque Fleur dice que la herida del brazo... Bueno, que... —La muchacha era casi incapaz de terminar la frase.

Harry la observó con detenimiento mientras desenrollaba lo que tenía entre las manos. Ni siquiera en época de exámenes había visto así a su amiga. Estaba visiblemente cansada, no en vano había recibido los _crucios _de Lestrange, famosa por torturar hasta la locura a los padres de Neville, y la herida del brazo y pequeño corte del cuello no ayudaban a mejorar su aspecto. Desde luego, Bellatrix no había dudado en desplegar todo su potencial de bruja tenebrosa contra una hija de _muggles_.

Hija de padres no magos. Impura. Sangre sucia.

La herida que tenía en el antebrazo no dejaba lugar a dudas del desprecio que la mortífaga y los de su familia tenían hacia los magos con estatus de sangre como el de Hermione (de hecho, si por los sangre pura como los Lestrange o los Malfoy fuera, los hijos de _muggles_ no tendrían derecho a recibir educación mágica). Para ella no era tan solo una palabra, un insulto que había recibido de Malfoy cuando era más pequeña. Era recordarle la humillación a la que el rubio Slytherin la sometía cada vez que tenía oportunidad, la palabra que la despreciaba no solo a ella, sino a sus padres, personas que nunca podrían realizar un hechizo. Era recordarle las veces que decía que no le importaba que se burlaran así de ella pero que en realidad suponía dejarla con el orgullo por los suelos. Remarcar que nadie como ella debería poder usar una varita ni recibir clases en Hogwarts. Considerarla inferior y que, por ello, nunca podría alcanzar el nivel del un sangre pura, obligándola a estar por debajo y sometida a él durante siempre.

—¿Eres consciente de que no importa, verdad? —le preguntó Harry.

—Sí...

—Siempre dices eso, Hermione. En realidad te importa más de lo Ron o yo llegamos a imaginar. Pero quiero que sepas que hasta para algunos Slytherins, como Slughorn, ser hijo de _muggles_ no va ligado a los poderes mágicos -la animó el chico-. Eres buena bruja y lo sabes. Solo hay que ver lo orgullosos que están de ti los profesores y tus padres. Y espero que sepas que lo que te haya dicho o hecho esa desquiciada no te hace peor bruja, ni más débil, solo te hace más fuerte: has aguantado los _Cruciatus_ de la mortífaga que hizo enloquecer a los padres de Neville.

Las palabras de Harry reconfortaron en cierta forma a Hermione. Sabía que siempre tendría la cicatriz, no había conjuros o pociones que fueran capaz de eliminar la marca que había sido trazada por la daga de la mortífaga, sin embargo, como decía Harry, gran parte de la comunidad mágica, incluso miembros de la casa de Salazar, no consideraban que el estatus de sangre tuviera nada que ver con las habilidades para desarrollar la magia.

Hermione abrazó a Harry, que estaba arrodillado al lado de la cama, cortando en aquel momento una las vendas con un insignificante toque de varita.

No era la posición más cómoda, sin embargo el muchacho ni se movió ni hizo ningún amago de deshacer el abrazo.

Transcurrieron varios segundos, Harry no sabría decir si minutos, hasta que la chica dejó que Harry le cogiera el brazo y lo extendiera sobre las sábanas de la cama. Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, pasó el vendaje por la herida y, con un movimiento de varita consiguió sujetar la venda con un pequeño pero perfecto lazo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Harry guardó su varita en el bolsillo del pantalón y le colocó las manos a ambos lados del rostro. Ron tenía razón al pensar que la piel de Hermione era muy suave.

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, hasta que Harry la tomó suavemente por la barbilla y le levantó ligeramente la cabeza. En el cuello se le podía apreciar perfectamente una pequeña línea rosada que destacaba sobre el color pálido de la piel de Hermione y que se correspondía con un corte que Bellatrix le habia regalado en la mansión, poco antes de que Dobby dejara caer la araña de cristal sobre las dos mujeres. Sin dejar de mirar a su amiga, Harry despegó los labios. El mago recordaba perfectamente los gritos Hermione en la mansión de los Malfoy, agudos, los que le atronaron los oídos durante el tiempo en que Lestrange la torturaba.

—Te aseguro, Hermione, que esa loca no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima. _Nunca más_.


End file.
